Chance Encounter?
by Cherry Teh berry
Summary: As Zelda Hyrule scrambles to Boston because of a dreadful family emergency, she never imagined it would lead her to Link Herro, a sweet handsome boy who catches her eye. But is it simply timing, or fate’s calling? [AU][Zelink]


1A/n Um hey there. XD; This idea kinda popped into my head while I was showering. Like, I was thinking about how cool it would be if on the shuttle to the airport tomorrow there was some really hot guy going to my flight :D. And then I decided, ohhh, I should write about that! And I can make it into a Zelda fic if I add more of a plot! Yaay! And so. This is the result. But yes, I'm going to Boston tomorrow, so I won't update for two weeks. I will, however, work on the next chapter(s) whilst I'm gone. So hopefully, when I return, I'll be able to update faster to compensate for the long wait. :3 Anyway. Enjoy! Oh. And as for the last names...I dun know, couldn't think of anything, so Zelda's is Hyrule and Link's is Herro. D Yes with the two r's. Damn, I'm original.

Summary: As Zelda Hyrule scrambles to Boston because of a dreadful family emergency, she never imagined it would lead her to Link Herro, a sweet handsome boy who catches her eye. But is it simply timing, or fate's calling? AUZelink

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of the related characters/stuff of Zelda. I own a few copies of the game, but. Whatever. All other characters, however, are of my own creation and you better not use them without my permission. D: (I don't know if I'll really bring any in, though.)

--

7:00am. The alarm clock blared, and Zelda Hyrule snapped her sleep-deprived eyes open. She shifted the sapphire orbs to the screaming clock, and they narrowed in slight annoyance. Her arm crept out from the under the lavender sheets and switched off the alarm sitting on her bedside table, before reluctantly pushing the rest of the warm covers from her twenty-two year old body. The truth was, Zelda had barely slept a wink that night; kept awake by the disturbing thoughts of her father's sudden murder.

It had been late last night, as she was in the process of making mac and cheese that the phone had started to ring off the hook. At first she ignored it, because she hadn't been in the mood to talk to anyone, but eventually the persistence of the caller got to her and she answered.

She half-wished she hadn't.

It had been her aunt Impa, (who wasn't really an aunt but that's what Zelda had referred to her as as a child.) With the horrid news. Her father had been murdered, struck down as he had stood on the balcony for some fresh air. One bullet to the back of his head did it.

Zelda shivered at the mental image.

Her mother had died when Zelda was of a young age, and thus she scarcely remembered her. So her father was all she had. And even though he was rarely free (Being a big time business man did that to you), he always tried his best to be there for his daughter.

Tears welled in her eyes as she yanked the brush through her golden locks, both amazed and horrified that someone would want to take such a caring man away from her. Who could possibly hate her father? She laughed bitterly at her own question, placing the brush back down on her vanity. Of course he must have had lots of enemies. Namely the heads of opposing business rivals, but would any of them really have been so malicious as to resolve to murder?

Zelda felt disgusted by the thought.

Fumbling through her closet, the young woman pulled out one of the scarce outfits she had not packed in her rush the night before. One pair of faded jeans, and a soft pink short-sleeved shirt. Slipping quickly into the less than extravagant outfit, she collected last minute necessities, such as her cell phone charger; and stuck them into her large black, rolling suitcase.

Once she was pretty sure the packing was more then complete, she dragged the heavy luggage down the stairs, grunting the whole way down. Twice she stumbled and almost faceplated into the tile below, but had steadied herself by grabbing a hold of the banister. Once the daunting task was complete, she deposited the suitcase beside the front door and ran a whirlwind through the kitchen; snapping up her purse, cell, keys, and a cinnamon muffin. With said pastry hanging half out of her mouth, the blonde pulled her luggage through the front door and sat in front of her house, awaiting the shuttle that would take her to the airport.

She shut her eyes briefly, enjoying the cool breeze that flittered through her hair. She still remembered when she had first come to California, a twenty year old woman full of dreams and ambitions for a great career in the golden state. It had broke her father's heart to watch his little girl fly away from Boston, but she still had done it, assuring him she would come visit every few months.

She frowned, holding her head in her hands. The last time she had visited him, when she wasn't swamped with work, had been over a year. A pang of guilt shot through her. And now that she would finally travel back to her hometown, he was dead. She was going for a funeral. The reality of it all crashed down on the girl; and she felt the tears begin to pour down her pale cheeks. She wiped them away quickly and bit down on her lip, to avoid allowing anymore.

Gulping down a deep breath, Zelda glanced down at her cell phone (which also served as a watch) and examined the time. 8am. A whole hour of rushing and nostalgia. She tried not to dwell on the last part, however, and was relieved to hear the sounds of an approaching car. She turned her head to the left, and watched as a large blue van rounded the corner. It drove slowly, as though the driver was searching for the right house, before coming to a pause in front of Zelda.

The young woman stood up, clutching the handle of her suitcase as the door to the shuttle slipped open. The driver shuffled out from the front seat and popped open the truck, beginning to shuffle around a few other suitcases to make room for Zelda's. She pulled her's over to the trunk, slid the handle down, and struggled to lift it.

Suddenly, the luggage lifted with ease. Zelda raised her gaze to see friendly blue eyes starring back at her, and a pair of muscular arms helping her lift up the suitcase. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in sight of the stranger before her, and she swore her heart had thudded into her throat. "You looked like you needed some help," the attractive man who, Zelda noticed with delight, couldn't be much older then her stated, placing the suitcase into the trunk. The driver gave them both an odd look, before shrugging and heading back into the car.

"Yeah um, well I was okay, but thanks." Zelda smiled politely, closing the trunk. The stranger shrugged, before offering his hand. "Name's Link. Pleasure to meet you, ...?" he trailed off, giving her an inquiring look. "Zelda." She responded, reaching her hand out and shaking his. "Pleased to meet, you Link." "Pleasure's all mine!" He laughed, before climbing back into the shuttle.

Zelda followed suit, hoping she wasn't blushing as bad as she felt she was. Link smiled at her as she shut the door, gesturing to the seat beside him. Trying not to chock on her heart, she promptly sat down beside him, clicking on her seat belt. "So," Link began as the shuttle began to move again. "Where are you heading? Vacation, or some sort of business trip?"

Zelda said nothing for a moment, noticing for the first time this handsome man spoke with a Bostonian accent. Zelda smiled. She rather liked the accent with his smooth voice, it just fit him. But by the questioning look slowly spreading across his face, she realized with slight embarrassment she was to busy gawking to answer his question. "W-well," She began to stumble out. "It's not a business trip, but it's certainly not a vacation, either. It's, a...family thing." She added quickly, not really in the mood to talk about the real situation. "And I'm heading to Boston."

"Boston?" His eyebrows shot up, and he tilted his head at her. "So am I! Ironic." He grinned, a somewhat goofy grin, but a charming one all the same. "Oh!" Zelda exclaimed, and then a brief silence settled over the two occupants of the back. "What were you doing out here?" Zelda questioned, unwilling to cut the conversation. Link shrugged. "Spending time with some distant relatives. And now I'm heading home," He grinned again. Zelda smiled. "I used to live there, a few years ago. It'll be nice to go back."

Link flicked his gaze between the window and then back to Zelda, smiling. "Oh, so you used to live in Boston? You've certainly lost the accent." He pointed out, and Zelda giggled. "Well. I have a feeling I'm going to get it back, once I spend a few days back there. Always happens."

Silence lapsed again, and Zelda shuffled her feet nervously. Never would she have expected this. That on the way to her dad's funeral, she would be chatting with one of the most attractive men she had laid eyes on in a while. One that was heading to Boston, no less! A sudden thought struck her with that, and she fumbled through her purse. "What flight are you on?" She questioned, pulling out her single airline ticket. "I'm on..." she searched the ticket with his eyes, while Link leaned over and examined it. "Hey! We're on the same one!" He smiled, reaching into his pocket. Pulling out his airline ticket, he flicked the case open and examined his ticket. "Our seats are a bit away, though..."

Zelda frowned, disappointed at this. For whatever reason, she felt a strong attraction to the man beside her. And not just physically, but mentally, like she had known him all her life. His voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she looked to him curiously. "We could ask someone to switch seats, I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Otherwise, I think this might be a very boring flight."

Zelda smiled, relief rushing through her veins. "Right."

--

A/n And there you have it, folks! D Tell me what you think. Please, no flames...I don't appreciate them. Constructive criticism, that's fine. But yeah. D I hope you enjoyed it. I know I know, it's kinda short, but I still gotta finish some packing and stuff. D Oh, and about Zelda and her Dad's jobs...I have no idea. XD If I can't think of anything I'll just never say what they are I guess, but if you have a suggestion, could you let me know? Oh, and if Link and Zelda seem OOC at all, I'm sorry...I'll try to stay away from to much OOC-ness. XD But if it's there, it's there, I guess. / And so you all know. This isn't just a pure romance thing. XD I got a plot. A...Somewhat...Vague one, but I'll work on it! Thanks and have a great one!


End file.
